Hope Whispers
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny is very optimistic even when something terrible happens. What happens when she tells Chad. One-shot to Maybe multi-chapter. I don't own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance,
1. Chapter 1

I, Sonny Monroe, just found out I had leukemia. The doctor just explained all of my options. I could either have chemotherapy or die when the disease spreads. I looked over at my mom. She had tears overflowing her eyes and running down her cheeks. I reached over and grabbed her for a hug. "It is okay, God's just testing how strong I am." I said and I sobbed into my mom's shirt. She pulled away giving me a kiss on her forehead.

"You are the reason I get up every morning. You have to fight and stay strong for mom. I can't lose you." Her voice cracked a few times before kissing me on the cheek.

All the tears somehow dried from my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you." I smiled and told the doctor I wanted to try the chemotherapy. He told me I would be sick for almost the entire treatment and I would be weak. He also informed me that I would most likely lose all of my hair.

"It's okay, it's just hair." I replied smiling at my mom. She looked at me with admiration in her eyes.

"So we are going to have you scheduled for chemo in two weeks. From then you will receive treatment every three weeks for six months. On you last treatment we will wait a week and then check your progress. There is no definite guarantee that this will work, but we will try our hardest." He smiled at me and then bid me a goodbye. I grabbed my mom's hand and walked out of the office with my head held high.

"Mom, I am going to the studio. I have some people that I need to tell. I'll catch up with you later?" I asked and smiled after she gave one final squeeze to my hand and nodded.

I walked the short walk to the studio. I tried to get a conversation started in my head. I frowned when I couldn't picture what they might say. "Guys, can I talk to you?" They all looked up and nodded.

"Sure, Sonny, what's on your mind?" Nico asked as he came over to me and put his arm around me. I smiled at his gesture and sighed realizing what news I was about to give.

"I went to the doctor today." They all nodded for me to continue. Tawni was the most anxious because she was the one who notice the difference. "I have stage two leukemia." I mumbled silently praying that they didn't hear. Of course, when they gasped I knew they did. I looked up to see each one of my cast mates in tears. "It's okay though. I am going to take the chemo treatments. I am going to get better I promise." I looked each of them in the eyes separately. They nodded their head with tears still flowing down their cheeks in a rhythmic pattern. I couldn't blame them though. If it was one of them, I would be a wreck. I opened my arms and allowed them to walk into them.

"I'm so sorry Sonny." Tawni whispered into my left ear.

I let go of them and smiled at her. "Don't be sorry, it is just a test that I know I'll pass." I said confidently. I knew this disease had nothing on me. I knew if I tackled it head on, I would survive with flying colors. After an hour of talking about random things, I ask if they minded if I left. The said no and nearly pushed me out the door. I guess they knew where I was going.

I strolled down the hallways that led to studio 2. I was going to see my boyfriend of two months. After a misunderstanding, we began dating. He wasn't the overprotective type. He was the type that knew me well, he knew when something was wrong, and he knew whether or not to hug me when I was crying. But most of all, he knew what to say when I needed to talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something was up. I sighed and looked up into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him with all my power, knowing that my next statement might change everything.

"I have leukemia." I whispered looking down. "I am going to take the chemo treatment but there is no guarantee that it will work." he placed a finger underneath my chin and forced me to look straight into his eyes.

"I love you." Was all he said. He pulled me to his chest and held me there. I'm not sure how long we were there, but my legs began to scream out in pain. Chad gently walked us over to the couch, still attached. "Are you afraid?" He whispered in my ears.

I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of dying, everyone has to. I am afraid of not having enough time. Sometimes I wish I had an endless supply of it. I know that if I did then I could do whatever I wanted." I sighed as tears fell down my face. I knew that I would have to start chemo soon but I knew Chad would be with me every step of the way. "I love you." I said as I kissed his hand. He held me in his lap as I fell asleep, dreaming of the future. I guess when they say 'a dream is a wish your heart makes while you fast asleep' was right. I wanted to live to see the future. I wanted to grow gray with Chad and I wanted to have kids. I knew I would have to fight for this, but it was a fight I was willing to make.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I don't know if I should keep this as a one-shot or continue it as a multi-chapter. Review and tell me what you think! ****J **


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, I received my chemo treatments. Chad kept his promise and stayed by my side through everything. He stayed with us through the sickness and me without hair.

My first time with chemo had to be the most difficult.

"_Sonny, can I please go with you?" Chad asked me for the billionth time. I shook my head, slightly annoyed at the constant persistence. "Why not?" He huffed out a grunt._

_I sighed and said, "I don't want you to see me like that." I looked down at the floor and sighed once more. I felt a hand bring my chin up. He caressed my cheek and kissed me sweetly._

"_Sonny Monroe, I honestly don't care how you look. I want you to always remember that through everything, I was here by your side. Like I will be for everything." Tears began to fall down from my eyes. I stared at him as he began to descend onto his left knee. "Sonny Monroe, I love you more than you will ever know. Will you give me the honor of calling you my wife?" His face looked confident but his eyes were showing signs that he was scared of rejection. I sighed looking down deciding to tease him a bit._

"_I don't know if I could do that." He got up and looked at the ground with a look of embarrassment on his face. I couldn't help but giggle as soon as his expression changed. "Just lying, of course I would." He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he smiled like an idiot. He slipped the ring on my finger. He kissed me lovingly and then led me to the couch as we watched a movie._

_The next morning I woke up ready to start my chemo. A week before, I got my extremely long hair cut off for locks of love. I figured that since it would already fall out, I might as have it used for something. I got it cut off in a nice bob. When Chad first saw it, he thought I just went out and cut my hair. I laughed when he didn't know that hair loss was one of the side effects of chemotherapy._

"_Sonny, what did you do to you hair?" Chad screamed as he saw me running down the hall. I stopped and looked back._

"_I just go it cut so it will be easier to deal with when I get chemo." I spoke as it was obvious. I couldn't get over the fact that in a week I would be getting treatments. It was the end of May and all I could think about was swimming in the lake for our family picnic. I asked the doctor before he put the port it if I could still swim. He told me that I could and began the simple procedure._

"_I'll do it if you are that worried about it." I chuckled at the thought of Chad doing my hair every morning._

"_Chad, you do know that most chemo patients lose their hair." He looked at me like I was crazy and then gently strokes my hair._

"_What is wrong with the world? I mean giving up a precious hair for life." I looked at him with disbelief._

"_You would rather me be dying with have than alive with no hair?" Realizing his mistake, he shook his head._

"_I guess I never thought about that. I do like your hair that way." He smiled softly at me and kissed my head. I just murmured something incoherently, but smiled anyway. _

_Chad stayed that night so he would make sure he went to my appointment. Well he lives with me, but he was supposed to go to Skyler's for some sort of guys' night. When I woke up, I found my face snuggled into his chest, and his chin on my head. I smiled and snuggled into his chest further before sighing and trying to pull away. "Chad, we need to get up." I heard him groan but opened his eyes anyway._

"_Good morning, Beautiful. Are you ready for this?" I sighed knowing that I wasn't but also knowing that if I wanted to live I have too. _

"_As ready as I'll ever be." With that said, I got out of bed ready to shower. Two hours later, Chad and I were dressed and ready to go. He griped my hand and smiled at me._

_The ride to the doctor's office was dreadful. Even though I put on a happy face, I was still shattering inside. Chad seemed to notice that I was tense, so he squeezed my hand. "Sonny Monroe, the doctor will know see you." I smiled and the reception lady and grabbed Chad's hand. _

"_Ah, Miss Monroe, we are going to give you your first chemo treatment today. I will warn you that tomorrow would be the worst day nausea wise." I nodded, already knowing all of this. My grandmother had just recently passed due to stage four ovarian cancer. She was horrible after she got her chemo. "So are you ready?" I nodded and he began hooking up some needles to my port. Chad came over to me and forced me to look at him instead of the needles._

_The doctor was right. I woke up the next afternoon with the sense of bile moving up in my throat. I threw up whatever was in my stomach. I sighed realizing this was my life from now on._

The rest of the chemo treatments went as smoothly as they could get. Chad was always there if I needed a hand to hold. Chad wanted to get married the day he proposed, but I somehow talked him into three weeks before my last treatment. I looked over at my husband of four weeks now. I knew that today I would know if the chemo helped or not. Instead of waiting six months to get a test, the oncologist decided on having two done during my treatment, making comparing easier. My first test was exactly how they wanted it. The cancer was beginning to die and less and less was still harming me. I smiled praying that today's test would show the same test.

"Are you ready?" Chad knew that I was freaking out over this test. I smiled and nodded as he went to get ready. Once we were both ready, we drove to the office and sat in the waiting area. The nurse took me back for some blood work and cat scans. When she came back out, she had looks of sorrow on her face. I was going to ask why but then I figured that if it was about me then the doctor would tell me. Chad grabbed my hand as she guided us to the office, never once meeting my eyes.

"Have a seat." Dr. Rosenshine said to me. He shuffled through the papers and looked at me with no emotion on his face. "Sonny, I am afraid to tell you that you have stopped responding to the treatment. If we continue chemotherapy, you might have more negative effects than positive ones. Do you still want to take the treatments?"

I looked at Chad and saw his eyes beginning to water. I thought about what would happen if I would continue. I would just stay the brittle lifeless girl I have been for the past months. I sighed looking down. I knew my answer would hurt everyone, but in the end it would be the best thing to do. I shook my head and brought my eyes to meet those of the doctor's. "I would like to discontinue the treatments." I knew that crying would be no help in the end. I got up and grabbed Chad's hand. When we got outside, he held me close whispering I love you into my ear. I knew then that I would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's Point of View **

I spent a total of three years with Sonny. The year before I lost her was the greatest year of my life. She was her normal happy and carefree self. She wasn't stuck in a bed or confined to a wheelchair. I knew she would have to leave me sometime but I didn't expect it so soon. For the final days, I knew my time would come to an end. She didn't seem to mind that she was dying. In fact, she seemed brighter than she was before. She laughed about twenty times a day before her final ones. She never said she was done fighting or if she wanted to quit. She went to cancer hospitals and visited with the kids. Many liked her show and asked her why she had to leave. She always said the same thing, 'I wanted to give a chance to somebody else. I have already lived my dream and now I need to let someone else take a turn.' One kid that had severe leukemia asked her about the bruises on her legs. She went there so often, the kid saw the bruises but never watched them fade.

"I am dying, Alex. I have cancer like you guys but the treatments aren't working. But don't be sad, I will always watch over you." Alex and Sonny would always talk for hours. We found out that his parents couldn't afford to have treatments done, so his church and school raised enough money for him. Alex must have known the last time he saw Sonny. He gave her a simple red rose and a kiss on the cheek.

_Four days before she died she collapsed into my arms. I knew my time was almost up with her and I wasn't ready. She stayed at home throughout her entire sickness. But when she got really bad she was confined to a hospital bed. It pained me to not be able to sleep with her. I looked over had her peaceful sleeping face. It seemed like the only time she was peaceful was when she was sleeping. Of course the comforted face soon turned into one of pained._

"_Good morning, Beautiful." I smiled at her while placing a cool rag on her forehead. "How are you today?" _

"_The same." She forced out. I looked down while a tear fell from my cheek. After it was gone, I looked back at her. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked. Normally I would take her for a walk around town. I grabbed the wheelchair and sat it by her bed. I went to help her up, but as soon as she got onto her feet, she collapsed. I gently placed her back on the bed afraid that I just lost her for good. When she opened her eyes again, I sighed with relief. _

"_I thought I lost you." I said as I held her tight. The next two days went by very uneventful. She slept most of the time and was in pain for the rest. I hated seeing her like this but I didn't want her to go. The next day I saw her gasping for breath. I knew it was time so I simply went over to her and held her hand. "I love you. Always and forever." I kissed her head and watched her through my blurry eyes._

"_I love you too. Always and forever." She choked out with her last breath. I smiled and then realized she was gone. I let go of her hand and sat back in the rocking chair. I knew she was gone but apart of me wished she was playing some sort of sick joke. _

I dressed in black and went to walk out the door. Every time I go to leave I talk to the pictures of Sonny and me. Today was her funeral and I was determined not to cry. I got into my car and started the engine. I drove quietly to the funeral home and walked in.

"Hi you must be Chad Cooper. Sonny's husband." An older gentleman, who I guessed owned the place, asked. I nodded and tried to keep eye contact. "I'm sorry," he said while gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. She isn't in pain anymore." I smiled knowing that it was true. I knew I wanted her here with me, but looking up at the sky I knew she would always be with me. I knew she would be in my heart and looking over me.

"I love you, Sonny. Always have always will." I looked up at the sky realizing that one day I will see her again.


End file.
